


Lie with a Man

by Amuly



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is introduced to Wade’s way of running the gang. First time PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie with a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly rape, but definitely on the wrong side of dubcon.

Charlie watched from his bedding as Ben Wade circled the campsite. The man moved like an Indian’s arm pulling on a bow: all quick, smooth movements, flowing from one to the next. It was nothing like Charlie himself. Charlie was the hammer of a gun: boiling tension, building up as it cocked backwards, then springing forth with inexorable certainty.

Wade’s circling was bringing him closer to Charlie’s bedding, so he closed his eyes. He could hear those ponderous footsteps grow closer and closer, until they stopped next to his side. Charlie imagined he could feel the ground itself sag beneath the greatness of the man standing over him.

“Charlie.”

For a split second, Charlie considered keeping his eyes closed and feigning sleep. But then he remembered that this was _Ben Wade_ talking to him, not some rube he was trying to have one over from his old life. So he opened his eyes, propping himself up on his forearms. “Yeah boss?”

Wade wasn’t looking at Charlie, but instead squinting in the dying firelight, out over the distance. “Why don’t you come on over here with me.”

Charlie didn’t hesitate, shoving his blanket off himself and scrambling up. “Do you need me to bring anything? Gun?”

If Charlie thought it odd the way Wade’s lips quirked at the question, he put it down to the peculiar genius of the older man. “No, Charlie. Just bring your scrawny self. Let’s go.”

Charlie scrambled up and started after Wade, who was already walking away. He followed in silence as Wade led him to the other side of the boulders that the gang had set up camp beside. Once there, Wade stopped: leaning on the boulder with his hat pulled low over his eyes. Charlie stopped, too, eyes darting around and fingers itching for the smooth handles of his guns. He wanted to ask what was going on, but at the same time wanted to prove his unquestioning loyalty. After a minute, the silence became too much, and Charlie ventured a quiet “Boss?”

Sharp eyes focused on him, and Charlie almost wished he hadn’t spoken. “On your knees, Charlie.”

Charlie froze. His eyes flickered to the Hand of God, holstered snuggly on Wade’s hip. He had just joined up with Wade two weeks ago; surely he wasn’t going to kill him so soon? He’d carried his own weight so far: helping on jobs, keeping up on the horse, training his gun on men when necessary.

The fear must have shown in his eyes, because Wade was smiling kindly and placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Charlie. You’ve been doing good work: I ain’t gonna shoot a good worker.”

Charlie’s relief was short lived, because in the next moment Wade’s heavy hand became heavier, pushing Charlie down until he buckled to his knees. A sharp stab of fear went through Charlie as he found his face level with Wade’s groin. Panic, fear, and humiliation burned deep in his belly.

He had heard of such things, sure: whispered conversations over a drink, bawdy jokes and accusations in saloons. The old joke was that men on the road resorted to it for lack of women, while men staying home had plenty to keep themselves dipped. And he had heard what men on the road did to the pretty boys: made them the woman, put it... _inside_... It was why Charlie had waited before leaving home, had grown in his beard as much as his nineteen-year-old body could manage before seeking out his own life on the road.

When he had signed up with Ben Wade, of all men, he had never thought this could happen. It was Ben Wade, after all. He’d keep his men in line, and wouldn’t be interested himself. But apparently Charlie had been wrong.

He could smell the musk coming off of Wade’s groin, feel the heat from the erection so obviously visible beneath his pants. Dirty fingers came down and yanked on the pants, undoing the fastenings and pushing them down to his knees. Charlie flinched as Wade’s erection sprang forth, deep red and veiny. “But...” he looked up at Wade, desperately seeking a way out. “Don’t the Bible say somethin’ about this?”

Wade’s hand came down and stroked Charlie’s hair. Charlie flinched beneath the contact. “‘If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death.’ Leviticus 20:13.” The hand on his head tangled in Charlie’s hair, tugging at the strands and rubbing them between dirty fingers. “But we ain’t exactly lyin’ down, now are we?”

Charlie glanced around furtively. “No, boss.”

“And ‘sides: never exactly took you for the type to follow the Bible. You’ve done a whole heap of other stuff the Good Book wouldn’t exactly approve of.”

Charlie stared resolutely at the ground, doing his best to ignore the heavy cock in front of his face. “Yes, boss.”

The hand in his hair tightened, tugging him forward and closer to that musky-smelling organ. “Well, if we’re all in agreement here...” Wade’s cock pressed against Charlie’s cheek. He could feel the wet trail of precome it left behind. “Best get to work.”

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. Musky man-scent overwhelmed his nostrils, and he had the strong urge to pinch his nose shut. The first taste of flesh to hit his tongue was bitter and salty. Charlie realized, with a sense of sickening nausea, that the bitter taste was Wade’s precome. Above him, Wade hissed and tugged sharply at his hair. “Cover your teeth.”

Charlie struggled to comply, pulling his lips over his teeth even as Wade pushed more of himself in. “Bring your hand up to the base, come on.”

With his eyes still squeezed firmly shut, Charlie reached up and gripped the base of Wade’s cock, squeezing it tightly. His movement elicited a groan from the man above him. To his horror, Charlie felt the beginnings of arousal pooling in his groin, the heavy tugs of his cock growing harder. He whimpered, trying to focus instead on the cock in his mouth, on sucking on it, and moving his head backwards and forwards as Wade’s hand in his hair was urging him to do.

“Suck a bit, would you?”

Charlie complied, sucking hard on Wade. Another groan drifted down to him, and Charlie had to shift to accommodate the growing arousal in his pants. He thought he heard Wade chuckle, and knew that he must have noticed the effect he was having on him. Tears of shame pricked behind Charlie’s squeezed-shut eyes, as he tried to ignore his body. The musky, dirty scent was becoming arousing, rather than disgusting. The taste of precome that flooded his mouth was a bitter ambrosia to his traitorous body. And the grunts and groans that drifted down to him were each like a benediction, falling from the mouth of one Mr. Ben Wade.

With one last thrust and grunt, Wade came inside Charlie’s mouth. He sputtered on the thick fluid, but swallowed at the command of Wade above him. He imagined he could feel Wade’s hot come hit his stomach and sit there, like a shameful reminder of what he had done. If he died right now and someone cut him open, it’d be there, for the whole world to see. It was like some sort of internal sign: I sucked Ben Wade’s cock. The erection still sitting heavy between his legs was the sign’s addendum: and I liked it.

The heavy member slid out of his mouth, and Charlie finally opened his eyes, staring hard at the dirt and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He refused to look at it – refused to see the saliva and come mixture surely painting the back of his hand – and wiped it on his pants leg.

“Stand up, Charlie.” Charlie found himself stumbling to his feet at the command. He tried not to look Wade in the eye, but then a rough hand pulled at his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. A knowing smirk painted Wade’s face, just above a layer of sated calm. “Look, we’ll get you nice and taken care of, too.”

Charlie started to struggle, to try and pull away. This was worse than what he had just done. Wade’s hand slipped down the front of his trousers, and Charlie twitched and spasmed, trying to pull away from that hand worming its way to his burning arousal. He gasped and shuddered as that hand first wrapped around him, stroking him roughly toward completion. He tried not to thrust, not to give into the pleasure, but a minute of stroking found him leaning heavily against Wade, panting and thrusting like some sort of saloon whore.

He could feel Wade’s hot breath against his ear, and his chuckle went straight through Charlie, making him pant and thrust harder into that hand. “See, Charlie? You take care of me, I’ll take care of you. That’s the way it works out here.”

Charlie could do nothing more than nod against Wade’s shoulder, as with one last twist of his wrist he came, spilling out over that hand and into his pants.

Before he could even catch his breath, Wade was turned around and heading back to camp, saying over his shoulder: “Get back to bed now, Charlie. Got an early start.”

Charlie waited until Wade was around the boulders before he gasped out a sob, wiping hot tears away from his face. With a loud sniff he straightened his pants, ignoring the drying, sticky come coating the inside of them and pulling at his pubic hair. Shame burned deep in his belly as he crawled into his bedding, facing away from where Wade was still pacing around the camp. The shame was made worse by the nagging hunger in his gut; the hunger that told him he wanted _more_.


End file.
